


things return, you've come back

by orphan_account



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt #26 - solitary: "6 months today"</p>
            </blockquote>





	things return, you've come back

Had his arm not been covering his eyes, Ichigo would have been staring blankly at his bedroom ceiling.

“6 months today,” he muttered.

He sat up in bed, stretching his limbs. His eyes slowly focused to the dim lighting of his room. He looked up at his closet, the door wide open. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. He sighed and eased it shut, leaving only a small crack open, a habit he felt he’d never break.

Ichigo turned around to head back to his bed. He leaned forward to look out his window. He saw nothing but clouds covering the sky.

There was no moon out tonight.

———

Rukia stood at the front of her bedroom, her hand idly touching the frame of her door.

“It’s 6 months today,” she quietly said to herself.

She looked up at the screen door on the side of her room. She strode over quickly and slid it open, looking out into the gardens of the Kuchiki manor.

Her eyes scanned the gardens, taking note of the wet flowers. She frowned up at the sky.

Angry black clouds hid the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Black Tables" by Other Lives.


End file.
